ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Dorian Harewood
| yearsactive = 1975–present | birth_place = Dayton, Ohio, U.S. | awards = 1994 - NAACP Image Award Outstanding Actor in a Drama Series, Mini-Series or Television Movie (I'll Fly Away) |spouse= | children = 2 | occupation = Actor, voice-over artist }} Dorian Harewood (born August 6, 1950) is an American actor and voice-over artist. Career Harewood first attracted attention for his portrayal of Simon Haley (father of author Alex Haley) in the ABC miniseries Roots: The Next Generations. He is known for his roles in Full Metal Jacket, for starring as Jesse Owens in The Jesse Owens Story, and for his co-starring role in the ABC Television series Strike Force (starring Robert Stack). In 1994, he was awarded the NAACP Image Award for Outstanding Actor in a Drama Series, Mini-Series or Television Movie, for his recurring role as jazz/blues saxophonist Clarence "Cool Papa" Charleston on the NBC drama series I'll Fly Away. In 2012, he is an announcer for NBC. He also played Dr. Julian Wilkes in the NBC (later syndicated) TV series Viper. Personal life Harewood was born in Dayton, Ohio, the son of Emerson Macaulay (1915–1980) and Estelle Olivia Harewood (1924–1991).Dorian Harewood Biography (1950-) He has five siblings, Emerson M. Harewood, Jr. (deceased), Theolanda Harewood (deceased), Philip B. Harewood (deceased), Floranne E. Dunford and Lawanda G. Pitts. He graduated from the Conservatory of Music at the University of Cincinnati in 1972. He is married to actress Nancy Harewood, with whom he has two children, Olivia Ruth and John Dorian. Filmography Animation * Aladdin - Sootinai * Astro Boy - Dr. Tenma * The Batman - Martian Manhunter * Batman Beyond - Jim Tate/Armory * Biker Mice from Mars - Modo * Blokhedz animated web series - King Tubby * The Buzz on Maggie - Judge * Capitol Critters - Moze * Darkwing Duck - Official Guy * Godzilla: The Series - Tobias Wilson/Bounty Hunter (1 episode only) * Handy Manny - Coach Johnson * Iron Man - War Machine (Season 2) * The Land Before Time - Mr. Thicknose * Legend of Prince Valiant - Sir Bryant Alternate * Legion of Super Heroes - Dr. Mar Londo (season 2) * Megas XLR - Ender * Mortal Kombat: Defenders of the Realm - Jax Briggs * ProStars - Michael Jordan * Pucca - Muji * Rescue Heroes - Bob Buoy * Sonic the Hedgehog - Ari the Ram * The Spectacular Spider-Man - Dr. Bromwell * Spider-Man: The Animated Series - Lonnie Lincoln/Tombstone * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - Shredder (1989 alternate voice) (4 episodes only) * The Tick - Pineapple Pokopo * W.I.T.C.H. - Lionel Cook * Where on Earth Is Carmen Sandiego? - Additional Voices * Zatch Bell - Kido, Old Man, Additional Voices * Zazoo U - Rawld-O, Buck Films * Sparkle (1976) - Levi * Panic in Echo Park (1977) - Dr. Michael Stoner * Gray Lady Down - (1978) - Fowler * Looker (1981) - Lieutenant Masters * Against All Odds (1984) - Tommy * Tank (1984) - Sfc. Ed Tippet * The Falcon and the Snowman (1985) - Gene * Guilty of Innocence: The Lenell Geter Story (1987) - Lenell Geter * Full Metal Jacket (1987) - Eightball * God Bless the Child (1988) - Calvin Reed * Kiss Shot (1989)- Kevin Marick * Pacific Heights (1990) - Dennis Reed * Sudden Death (1995) - Agent Matthew Hallmark * Hank Aaron: Chasing The Dream (1995) - Narrator (as Hank Aaron's voice) * Space Jam (1996) - Monstar Bupkus (voice) * 12 Angry Men (1997) - Juror #5 * Evasive Action (1998) - Luke Sinclair * Glitter (2001) - Guy Richardson * Gothika (2003) - Teddy Howard * Levity (2003) - Mackie Whittaker * Assault on Precinct 13 (2005) - Gil Television * Family (1977) - Gil * Roots: The Next Generations (1979) - Simon Haley (episodes 3–7) * An American Christmas Carol (1979 film) - Matt Reeves * Beulah Land (1980) - Floyd * Strike Force (1981–1982) - Det. Sgt. Paul Strobber * I, Desire (1982) (TV film) - Detective Jerry Van Ness * Trauma Center (1983) - Dr. Nate 'Skate' Baylor * The Jesse Owens Story (1984) - Jesse Owens * Amerika (1987) - Jeffrey Wyman * Beauty and the Beast (1987) - Jason Walker 2: "Terrible Savior" * Polly (1989) - Dr. Shannon * China Beach (1989–1990) - Major Otis (episodes 34–36) * Polly: Comin' Home! (1990) - Dr. Shannon * I'll Fly Away (1992) - Clarence "Cool Papa" Charleston * Dr. Quinn, Medicine Woman - Carver "Buffalo Soldier" (1994) * Viper (1994) - Dr. Julian Wilkes * 7th Heaven (1996–2003) - Rev. Morgan Hamilton (recurring role) * The Last Debate (2000) - Brad Lily * Stargate SG-1 (2002) - Councilor Thoran * The Christmas Shoes (2002) - Dalton Gregory * Boomtown (2002–2003) - Capt. Ronald Hicks (recurring role) * Private Practice - Duncan Stinson "In Which Sam Receives an Unexpected Visitor..." (2007) * House of Payne (2007) - Larry Shelton * Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles (2008) - Boyd Sherman Murder She Wrote (1986) Sherriff episode S2/Ep15 "POWDER KEG": Video games * Gabriel Knight: Sins of the Fathers - Toussaint Gervais * Astro Boy - Dr. Tenma * Lost Planet: Extreme Condition - Gale * X-Men Legends - Shadow King * Onimusha 3: Demon Siege - Spirit of Onimusha * Diablo III - Barbarian (Male) * Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance - N'mani Radio * Public service announcement for DJ Ra's Hip-Hop Literacy campaign, encouraging reading of books by Alex Haley Music * "Show Me (One More Time)" (recorded in the 1980s) * Love Will Stop Calling (1988) Emeric Records References External links * Category:1950 births Category:Living people Category:American film actors Category:American video game actors Category:American voice actors Category:University of Cincinnati – College-Conservatory of Music alumni Category:Actors from Dayton, Ohio Category:African-American actors Category:American television actors